memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
One of Our Planets Is Missing
Załoga Enterprise odkrywa, że wielka, pożerająca planety chmura weszła w przestrzeń Federacji. Streszczenie "Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5371.3. Wielka, kosmiczna chmura pochodzi spoza naszej galaktyki. Niczego takiego wcześniej nie widziano. Dowództwo Gwiezdnej Floty wysyła by zbadać zjawisko, gdyż jesteśmy jedynym statkiem w zasięgu. Naszą obecną pozycją jest system gwiezdny Pallas 14, w którym leżyMantilles, najgęściej zamieszkała planeta Federacji.'' Gdy Enterprise podchodzi do systemu Pallas 14, chmura dosięga planety Alondra, która znika z sensorów. Pochłonęła ją chmura, i w kilka sekund rozbiła na małe kawałki. Kirk pyta, "Spock, czy to możliwe, ze ta chmura zjada planety?" Spock potwierdza to przypuszczenie. Chmura zmienia kurs, kierując się wprost na Mantilles. Kirk musi przyspieszyć i nakazuje warp 8.. :"Dziennik kapitański. Uzupełnienie. Z szybkością warp 8 możemy przegonić chmurę, zanim dosięgnie zamieszkałej Mantilles, nie jesteśmy jednak pewni, czy zdołamy powstrzymać chmurę materii i energii, tysiące razy większą niż nasz statek.'' Enterprise manewruje wprost na chmurę i wnika w nią. Gdy Kirk nakazuje strzelać z fazerów, Spock melduje, że chmura pochłonęła energię wystrzałów. Ponieważ dokładne możliwości tej istoty nie są jeszcze znane, Enterprise załoga domyśla się jedynie, że nie tylko Mantilles, ale wszystkie planety i systemy są w niebezpieczeństwie. Enterprise decyduje się ostrzec Boba Wesleya, gubernatora Mantillesa. Nim jednak można to zrobić, chmura otacza statek polem wysoko naładowanych cząsteczek antymaterii, wysysając energie z deflektorów. . :"Dziennik kapitański. Uzupełnienie. Enterprise ma tylko15 minut , nim energia zostanie całkiem wyssana, zostawiając nas bezradnymi.'' Badania potwierdzają, że chmura jest istotą żywą, i zawiera coś w rodzaju enzymów, powoli rozpuszczających resztki Alondry i zagrażających Enterprise. Przestudiowawszy dokładniej anatomię stworzenia Enterprise obiera kurs na jej system nerwowy, charakteryzujący się zwiększonym poborem energii. Celem zregenerowania zapasu antymaterii statku Montgomery Scott odcina kawałek stworzenia, i używa tak uzyskanej antymaterii do uzupełnienia zapasów statku, dosłownie w ostatniej minucie. Kirk wzdycha, "Scotty, właśnie dałeś Enterprise, i Mantillesowi szansę na przeżycie." Scott odpowiada, "Dziękuję, sir." Spock potwierdza, że stworzenie ma rodzaj mózgu i usłyszawszy to Kirk planuje użyć torpedy fotonowej dla zniszczenia tego mózgu. Gdy Spock przypomina mu o przepisach, dotyczących zabijania istot rozumnych, Kirk mówi, że wie o tym. Nie wiedzą jednak, czy chmura jest inteligentna, a faktem jest, że Mantilles zginie, jeśli jej nie powstrzymają, więc gdyby musiał dokonać wyboru, wybierze ocalenie Mantillesa. "Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5372.0. Spock i Uhura namierzają sensorami cel dla naszej torpedy.'' Czując się bardzo niepewnym swej decyzji Kirk pyta "Czy dobrze robię, Bones? Kiedyś powiedziałem, że człowiek wyrasta z prymitywnych popędów, mówiąc, 'Dziś nie zabiję.'" Jak zawsze pragmatyczny Bones odpowiada, "Nie możesz jednak pozwolić temu stworzeniu na zniszczenie 80 milionów." Spock mówi im, ze mózg stworzenia jest tak rozległy, iż użycie całej broni Enterprise's nie gwarantuje jego zniszczenia. Powiada, że dla zniszczenia mózgu istoty musiałby eksplodować cały Enterprise i to dokładnie w mózgu. Kirk nakazuje, by Scott przygotował mechanizm autodestrukcji, a Spock by spróbował nawiązać kontakt ze stworzeniem. "Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5372.1. Chmura dosięgnie Mantillesa za 7 minut. Spock pracuje nad sięgnięciem do myśli istoty. Wątpię, by zostało nam dość czasu. A nawet, jeśli nawiążemy kontakt, możemy nie móc się porozumieć". Spock używa techniki Vulcan mind-meld by skontaktować się ze stworzeniem i pozwala mu . Istota zaczyna rozumieć, że jej pożywienie, planety, są zamieszkane przez "Wiele istot, tak małych, ale żywych. Zrozumiałem. Nie chcę zjadać innych istot." Stworzenie pozwala, by Enterprise odleciał w pokoju i zgadza się opuścić galaktykę. Kirk pyta "Spock, co widziałeś?." Pierwszy oficer odpowiada, "Cuda wszechświata, kapitanie. Niewiarygodne, zupełnie niewiarygodne." Pamiętne cytaty "Spock, czy to możliwe, ze ta chmura zjada planety?" : - Kirk "Scotty, właśnie dałeś Enterprise i Mantillesowi szansę na przeżycie." "Dziękuję, sir." : - Kirk i Scott "Czy postępuję słusznie, Bones? Kiedyś powiedziałem, że człowiek wyrósł z prymitywizmu, powtarzając, 'Dziś nie zabiję.' ''" : - 'Kirk' Zza kulis thumb|Animacja z filmu "Lassie's Rescue Rangers" *Scenariusz tego odcinka napisał Marc Daniels który reżyserował wiele odcinków original series. *Zdjęcia z życia na Ziemi, pokazane jako montaż dla "chmury", pochodzą z animowanego serialu '' , innej produkcji Filmation TV z roku 1973. zdjęcia na ekranie komputera były pokazywane Spockowi, gdy jego ciało przejęła chwilowo inteligencja chmury. *Porucznik Arex jest pokazany w tym odcinku po raz drugi, i pierwszy raz mówi. *Robert Wesley po raz pierwszy ukazał się w , grany przez Barry Russo. W tym odcinku jego głos podłożył James Doohan. Występują *William Shatner jako Capt. Kirk *Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :oraz *DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Udział biorą *George Takei jako Hikaru Sulu *Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura *Majel Barrett jako kosmiczna chmura *James Doohan jako ** Arex ** Montgomery Scott ** Bob Wesley de:Die gefährliche Wolke en:One of Our Planets Is Missing (episode) es:One of Our Planets is Missing fr:One of Our Planets Is Missing (épisode) nl:One of Our Planets is Missing Kategoria: odcinki TAS